Blood and Love
by umbreonblue
Summary: AU. Vampire!Haruto wants to make Otori Itsuki his, but Hoshitani shows up to take Otori back. After catching and tasting Hoshitani's blood, Haruto decides to have them both.


A blue haired guy with blue eyes, wearing a grey shirt, light blue vest and grey pants, and a black ascot with a sapphire, had his sharp teeth in the neck of another. The other person was a purplish-white haired guy with pink eyes, hair tied with a red ribbon, wearing a black shirt and pants, a red vest, and a maroon ribbon on his neck with a ruby.

Licking his lips, the blue haired vampire, Tsukigami Haruto, got off the other, his prize, Otori Itsuki, caressing him with his long black nails.

Otori groans, powerless against Haruto, who smirks, "Thanks for the meal." Otori pants, and tiredly leans on Haruto. Haruto smiles as he puts Otori to bed.

Watching Otori sleep, he thinks about his first encounter with him, how he was attracted to him, and how he fought Uozmi for him.

Sighing, he goes to bed as well, looking forward to tomorrow, and making Itsuki fall for him.

* * *

The next day…

Otori was sneaking around out back and into the garden. Curious, Haruto followed him. Then, he see a brunet with green eyes, wearing a white shirt and black pants, a green vest, and grey scarf with an emerald. He sees Otori kiss the brunet on the lips, the brunet smiling. 'Ah… so he has a lover…' Haruto thinks when he approaches, 'Not for long.'

Only the brunet senses him, and runs when he sees Haruto try to grab him. The brunet glares, and tries to stab Haruto with a wooden stake, only to graze him. Haruto scratches the brunet's arm, causing him to let go of the stake, and grabs the brunet, only to throw him. Itsuki catches the brunet in his arms, softening his fall.

Haruto glares, "Who is this?" Itsuki hold the brunet close, the brunet glaring at Haruto, "I'm Hoshitani Yuta. I want Itsuki back."

Haruto raises an eyebrow, "Is that so? Well, you can't have him. He's **mine**." Hoshitani growls.

Otori intervenes, "Please, don't kill him." Haruto thinks for a second, before noticing some blood on his sleeve. He sniffs it, recognizing it as Hoshitani's blood, then tastes it. Surprised at the sweetness of it, he looks at Hoshitani's wounded arm. With a bit of a glare, Haruto pulls Hoshitani towards him, and licks the wound clean, Hoshitani yelping.

Haruto licks his lips, "I won't kill you Hoshitani, but if you're to stay here, I'm willing to make you mine as well."

Both Otori and Hoshitani look at Haruto in surprise. "Really?" Hoshitani asks. Haurto nods, "Yeah. I don't mind."

Hoshitani thinks for a minute, Otori asking, "Don't I get a say in this?" Both of the others answer, " **No**."

Hoshitani sighs, "As long as I get to be with Itsuki…" Haruto nods, "Agreed." Otori didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything.

Then, they all hear growling. "Ah. Sorry," Hoshitani smiles sheepishly. Laughing, both Haruto and Otori smile, "Let's get dinner." Hoshitani nods, following them inside.

* * *

After dinner, Haruto calls them both to his bedroom, and tosses them both on the bed. Smirking, Haruto leers at them, "It's time for dessert."

He gets on top of Otori first, and kisses him on the lips. Looking into Otori's eyes, Haruto hypnotizes Otori, subduing him to do his bidding.

Haruto then gets off of Otori and onto Hoshitani, kissing and hypnotizing him too.

When he gets off, Haruto looks at them and smiles, "Now then… Itsuki, Yuta."

"Yes, Master," Otori and Hoshitani say, eyes blank. "Strip, then get each other off," Haruto commands.

Otori and Hoshitani strip until they're naked, and rub their cocks together, moaning. Haruto unzips his pants and rubs his own member as he watches them, groaning.

"Ah!" they both scream as they come together, white ribbons spilling onto their stomachs. Haruto, who's now hard, asks, "Is this your first time?" Otori and Hoshitani blush as they nod.

Smirking, Haruto asks, "What do you want?" Hoshitani was the first one to speak up, "I…want Itsuki to take me first, then Master. After… I want you both inside me."

Otori is shocked at the request, but Haruto licks his lips, "How about I fuck Itsuki while he fucks you first?"

Hoshitani blushes, "I would… like that too." Otori blushes, then sighs in agreement.

Haruto strips too, then gets into bed with them, getting the lube. He preps them both with his tongue in Itsuki and fingers in Yuta, the both of them moaning in pleasure.

Once Haruto thought they were fully prepped, he takes his tongue and fingers out, both Itsuki and Yuta whining in protest. Haruto orders, "Itsuki, Yuta…"

They both nod, and Itsuki faces Yuta, lines up his member to Yuta's hole, Haruto lining up his to Itsuki's from behind. They both push in at the same time, all of them moaning.

Both Yuta and Itsuki feel filled and full, Itsuki and Haruto feeling the wet, tight heat surrounding their cocks. Waiting for a bit so the others could adjust, when Yuta gives a nod, the other two start pulling out and thrusting back in, setting a steady pace.

Yuta feels the hot and hard cock inside him rub his soft insides, hitting all the right places, moaning as he feels his prostate being hit, hanging onto Itsuki. Itsuki feels this too, holding Yuta in his arms, as well as Yuta's insides squeezing down on him, sucking him in deeper with every thrust into his prostate. Haruto feels this with Itsuki too, gripping Itsuki's hips, nails leaving marks, and thrusts harder and deeper, getting Yuta and Itsuki to moan louder.

"I'm gonna…," Yuta yelps as the pace got even faster. "Me too," both Haruto and Itsuki moan as their cocks twitch. Then, with a hard thrust and a scream, Yuta comes onto his and Itsuki's stomachs again, his insides clamping down on the cock inside him, feeling hot cum fill him. Itsuki moans when he comes inside Yuta, feeling Haruto's cum filling him as Haruto moans too.

They collapse on top of each other like dominoes, panting as they come down from bliss. After Haruto pulls out of Itsuki, cock still hard. Itsuki groans at the loss, cum leaking out of him. However, Itsuki doesn't bother pulling out of Yuta just yet.

When Yuta shifts, he feels Itsuki still inside him, Itsuki's cock getting hard again inside, getting even bigger, "Ah! You're still…" Itsuki nods, and grinds his hips into Yuta's, causing his cock to rub against Yuta's prostate, "Ah…!"

Haruto lines up to Yuta's hole from the back, and pushes his way in, both him and Itsuki groaning as they rub their cocks together inside Yuta. Once all the way in, Yuta moans, cock getting hard again, gripping the sheets, "I feel…so full…"

Haruto smirks, "You're about to feel amazing," as he begins a pace, thrusting into Yuta along with Itsuki. Their cocks thrusting into him as they slide against each other, stretching and filling Yuta more than he'd ever thought possible, and hitting his prostate hard, Yuta moaning and screaming.

Haruto and Itsuki moan as they thrust into Yuta's tight heat. Then, Yuta screams as he comes once more, clamping down on them both. Haruto comes first, groaning as he stops thrusting, but Itsuki moans as he thrusts a few more times as he comes too, both of them filling Yuta up with their cum.

Collapsing again, they both tiredly pull out and roll off of Yuta, Yuta moaning softly at the loss, feeling cum dripping out of his open and stretched hole. "Mm…that felt…so good," Yuta moans as he trails off.

Itsuki pets Yuta's hair, then passes out from the pleasure. Before Yuta fell asleep as well, Haruto, still hard but bigger than before, thrusts into Yuta again, "Ahh! No!" Haruto moans as he feels Yuta's insides again, the wetness from the previous ejaculations making it easy for him to thrust. "Just one more round…" Haruto assures as he thrusts, Yuta moaning, "Mm!… No!… No more!… Ah!"

Haruto thrusts fast and hard into Yuta's prostate, Yuta clinging onto the sheets, and with one very hard thrust, Yuta comes one more time, onto his and Haruto's stomachs, while Haruto moans as he fills Yuta with even more cum. Panting, Haruto pulls out, Yuta limply laying down on the bed, cum overflowing from his hole, passed out from the intense pleasure.

Haruto smiles as he pets them both on the head, and cuddles them close, arms around the both of them, and falls asleep as well, "Goodnight, my loves."

* * *

The morning after, Haruto woke up first, smiling at his new lovers, then gets up to take a shower and make breakfast.

When the other two woke up, they groan from the pain after last night, blushing as they think about it. Then, they see Haruto bringing them breakfast in bed.

"Uh… Thanks," Otori and Hoshitani smile as they all have breakfast in bed together. Haruto smiles, "It's the least I can do. Last night was amazing." Otori and Hoshitani blush at the mention of last night.

Then, Haruto says, "I expect shower sex in a few days though." Eyes widening, Otori and Hoshitani sulk, "Of course…" The both of them thinking, 'This is going to be an experience…'

Haruto smiles fondly at them, "I love you both," to which they both blush at.

* * *

Bonus:

As for Haruto's feeding time, Otori and Hoshitani take turns. However, Haruto says that their blood combined is his favorite. Otori and Hoshitani have no response to that.


End file.
